Love for Him (Eng Ver)
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: At the mansion, Lavina, G, and Ugetsu still searching for Giotto when Giotto was eating a cake with Himeko. Alaude was still caught by someone named Hibari Sakura at Namimori. And she want to asked something to him. "I want you to do something for me..." / "Marry me..." / AlaudexOC, GxLavina, GiottoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Love for Him**

.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Main Pairing : GxLavina (Yes~ You didn't wrong to read it~ XD Lavina, Hayato's Mom)

Major Pairing : GiottoxOC | AlaudexOC | UgetsuxOC | LampoxOC | DaemonxElena |

Warning : Twisted Universe, OOC, bad grammar, OC, Hope not Mary Sue~

KHR © Amano Akira-sama

.

G is the last person in their mind who think about a romantic life. But when he meet a silver hair women at the accident, can he prove that he also think about his romantic life like the other?

.

Prologue

.

Another peaceful day at Vongola Mansion, with a fall wind that blew to the room from the window, and the maple leave that falling down from the tree. Ah, it's the best time to sleep and enjoy the day in the dream land.

"And I tought I can enjoy it like that, if it isn't because this damn paperwork," a blonde hair man with a blue hair is grumbling in his room, between a bunch of paperwork, "G, let me take a rest for a moment!"

"No," a red hair man who just sitting in front of him just sighed and look at his best friend and his boss—Giotto Taru, "you already take a rest one hour ago, and now you just touch your paperwork for 10 minutes before you want me to give you another rest."

"This paperwork is make me crazy, I can't do this anymore!"

"Finished your job and you can take a rest for a long time," smirking, G know that this paperwork never dissapeared from the room. And his boss maybe won't have a time to take a long rest except if he's sick or get an injury.

"You can die without married if you only thinking about the work G," Giotto sighed and look at G who glared at him. Isn't that wrong that he just thinking about Vongola who have a fame after Sephira give them one of the tri ni sette items, Vongola Ring? The enemy—especially a mafia want that power, and Giotto is too soft to choose an ally. He scared that before he knew, their Vigilante Group can change into a mafia famiglia.

"Don't say that like you have a girlfriend Giotto..."

"Hey, the one who have a girlfriend is Spade! Don't blame me!"

"I'll return that question to you," G ignored the glare who come from his best friend. When he want to talk again, the door was open immediately, and Ugetsu just came to the room with a worried face, "what's wrong?"

"Primo, you know about an orphanage that you save from Tenebre Famiglia a month ago right?" He buy that building so he can protect them from a mafia famiglia that want to destroy that building. Giotto and G just nodded, "I get a news that the building was burned into the ass right now. Many people try to shut the fire."

...

"WHAT!"

{0}

Lucky, that the place is near from the Vongola Mansion. Five minutes later, they already arrived at the building and the fire was already spread into all side of building. G never like a fire, it just remind him with a bad memory of his childhood.

"G, are you okay?"

"Y—yeah, it's alright... Don't worry Giotto..." G look at the people who live at the building too, "how about the children and the other?"

"They die, Tenebre Famiglia attack me before burned the building. They threaten us that they will kill the children if we called you for help..."

"Shit, that damn mafia," G cursed and still looking at the building. He don't know, but he can feel that someone still inside the building—still alive. And before he can asked again, he heard something from the building. The sound of music—it's a piano, "hey, can you hear that?"

Giotto and the other look at G and try to hear that sound too. They can hear it, but what—

"That's Lavina! She still inside the building," The Matron was panicked, "she's a pianist who always playing a piano to the children every week."

"G, we must be—" Giotto look at the next him, and G was already dissapeared and go into the building by himself, "G, you must becareful!"

"Why is G so rush?"

...

"That because when he still a children, he lost his parent at the fire. And our orphanage is burned down too, leave only me and G who still alive and the other was die," Giotto sighed and know that his friend just look at the building as their orphanage building that burned away ten years ago, "we must help G to rescue the people inside the building right now."

{0}

He didn't know why he run to inside the building. But the one that he knew is, he didn't want someone to die in front of him again without he can help them. Like his parents, like his friends. He just want to save many people because he didn't want to lose someone again, even he don't know about them.

"Hey, did you hear me?!"

He knocked the door when he believe that the sound is come from the room in front of him. Hear the piano who still played, he know that the women inside this room is still alive. He try to open the door, but he can't. Something was blocked the door. He can't give up now, and leave that women. He must open the door.

With a little force, he pushed the door and open it. Look inside the room when he see a silver hair women who sitting at the white grand piano, with 4 kids around her. When he try to walk to her, her body was colapsed and G catch the thin body of her.

"H—hey, are you alright?!" He clapped her cheek, and check if she's still alive or not. When the green eyes was opened, she just look at him before look at the children.

"Save... The children first..." That's the last word that she speak before unconscious in G's arm. Panicked, he can't just save the children and leave that women at this building. And if he didn't bring them, the children can die because they can't breath in this room.

"What should I do..."

"G/G-dono!" That sound snapped him, and he look at the door when Giotto and Ugetsu just come to him. He can just sighed, and want to move the women when the crack sound was heard and Giotto can see the building was almost colapsed and can buried G, that girl, and the kids alive.

"G, watch out!" G was just realized and look upper him. Bow his body, and protect the kid and the girl in front of him before some of the wood was collapsed and override him. Giotto and Ugetsu just watched that with a horror face, "G!"

Silence first, before Giotto see the movement in front of him, when G just threw the wood upper him. In his arm, the girl and the childrens was save.

"G, are you alright?" Giotto can see G's hand was burned and the wound was bleeding. G just nooded, and Giotto freeze the fire to help G save the children when G pick the women with a bridal style. Get out from the building.

{0}

"They still sleeping, but except lack of oxygen that make them unconscious, they didn't have a critical wound," Knuckle who stand by at the mansion when Giotto, G, and Ugetsu bring the girls and childrens to the mansion is walking outside the infirmary, "beside that, I think G's wound is worsen than them..."

"You hear that G, you must treat your wound right now," Giotto glared at his best friend who just gluped and look away. G always hate a medicine and the hospital. And never want to treat his wound if Giotto and the other didn't force him to do that, "no excuse!"

"But, we must—we must ensure that they didn't have a problem with their organs right?" G is coughing and open the door. Want to escape from his problem with Giotto and the other. But, when he see at the bed—he realized that the women is already awake.

"G, but you must—" Knuckle look at the women before smile, "ah, I see you already awake. How's your feeling?"

"I'm...alright, but how about the children?"

"They're safe, don't worry," Knuckle pointed at the bed next her. The children was sleeping at the beds.

"Thank you for saving them," bowing her head, Giotto and the other just nodded and she saw G's hand and himself before realized that G is the one who save her first, "that wound... Are you alright?"

"It's a little wound, I'm okay..."

"But, that's because you save us from that building! And it look bad you know," the girl is panicking and want to make sure that G's wound isn't bad, "can I treat it? I feel very sorry, it because of us you—"

"I said I'm okay! Don't worry about it..."

"But, at least—let me treat it... Just said that this is a payment, because you already save us," G look at the girl who just looking at him. He can't move when everyone (yes, Giotto and the other also looking at him) is looking at him like that.

"Tch, alright! You can treat me, so don't look at me like that! You too Giotto!"

"Okay," Knuckle give the first aid to the women who sit in front of G, "this is the medicine and the bandage to treat this **boy**."

G growled when Knuckle called him like that.

"Okay, I must go to the chruch—I must handle the funeral for the other. Take care of him..."

The women just chuckle and nodded, and Ugetsu bowed his head before open the door before G realized something and look at the window.

"GIOTTO! GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF THE—"

{0}

"Hah, finally—I can escaped from the paperwork," Giotto who escaped from the infirmary from the window just walking to the forest in front of the mansion. He know that G can find him immediately. But just for a short time, he can take a rest from his work, "G is so scary when he want me to finished my job. I didn't surprised that in the future, G doesn't have a lover..."

"HIEEE!" The voice snapped Giotto from his daydream, when he turned around him. Looking behind the tree, he found someone that sitting (or falling) under the tree. One of the new maid in the mansion that he can't remember about her name. She have a short brown hair and a tiny body, "ouch, maybe I must calling some of the butler to pick an apple..."

"Are you alright?" Giotto want to make sure that she's alright. He look at her face, before that girl turned red and stand up immediately when she realized that he's her boss.

"P—Primo, sorry..."

"Why you must say sorry? And I asked you right?"

"O—oh sorry, I'm alright... I just falling down from the tree when I want to pick some of apple," she patted her clothes that become dirty because of the soil, "I—I heard Sir Tempesta that yelled from the building. Are you escaped from your room again Primo?"

Freeze.

"Please, don't say I'm here to G..." Clap his hand and bow in front of her, that girl just panicked and shook her head, "thanks! And sorry, but what's your name?"

"I—I'm Hime... Sawada Himeko..."

{0}

"Tch, he's an imbecile lazy boss... I'll tied him in his chair if I can find him," G was grumble when the silver hair women still treat his wound at his hand. He still pissed off because of Giotto who just escaped from his work—again.

"Let primo take a bit rest, can you?" The girl was giggled and still wrapped G's hand with a bandage. G's eyes can't stop looking at an emerald eyes of her, "and if you forced primo to working, the result isn't optimal right?"

"He just a childish people who didn't want to think about the future..."

"The people who just forced his will until that people choose to escaped is a childish people too you know," G glared at the girl who still laugh and didn't scare with him, "and it's done..."

"Name—" that girl, who want to return the first aid was turned around and look at G who didn't look at her, "what's your name..."

.

.

.

"Lavina... My name is Gokudera Lavina."

{To be Continue}

Why none of the author who write the story about GxLavina? Many of the story of Parent!1stGen and Child!10thGen just say that Lavina is Hayato's mom and G is Hayato's dad but they never make a long story about them.

I think they can be a sweet couple ^^

Hope you enjoy this pairing, and yes maybe if I continue the story, I also make Vongola 10th to become their children.

Except GxLavina and SpadexElena is OCs pairing, hope you enjoy that too ^^

Sorry for a (very) bad grammar, I'm not an english people and my score in the school isn't good.

So, can you leave a review for me? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love for Him**

.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Main Pairing : GxLavina (Yes~ You didn't wrong to read it~ XD Lavina, Hayato's Mom)

Major Pairing : GiottoxOC | AlaudexOC | UgetsuxOC | LampoxOC | DaemonxElena |

Warning : Twisted Universe, OOC, bad grammar, OC, Hope not Mary Sue~

KHR © Amano Akira-sama

.

G is the last person in their mind who think about a romantic life. But when he meet a silver hair women at the accident, can he prove that he also think about his romantic life like the other?

.

The Memories of Childhood

.

The phone at a mansion is ringing, when Ugetsu pass it. Of course he pick it up and answer that phone.

"Yes?"

He can hear a murmured that came from the phone and finally someone answer the phone.

"Moshi-moshi..."

Confused, Ugetsu switch his language with Japanesse.

"Ah, yes?"

"Is it, Asari Ugetsu—Yamamoto Kai's nephew?"

"Yes I am, how can I help you?"

"I'm sorry sir, but your uncle's family was attacked by some people and many of them was passed away," Ugetsu almost drop the phone when he heard about that. Yamamoto Family is the nearest family that he had after his parent was passed away. And now, they're gone too.

"Who's the survival?"

"Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, first son of Yamamoto family is fallen to a coma stage. But Yamamoto Rin, the youngest member of Yamamoto Family just have a minor injury," Tsuyoshi is a brother figure to him. Glad that he's survival and he hope that Tsuyoshi can wake up as soon as possible. But Rin, he already heard about a youngest daughter of Yamamoto's Family but he never met her personality, "excuse me sir?"

"A-ah sorry, I'll go to Japan to take care for their funeral..."

"Thank you sir, and I'm sorry that we can't do anything for them," Ugetsu just smile and nodded. Even now, he looks like will cries anytime, but he must strong for the other. End the conversation, he turn around and look at the corridor before realized that someone was in there—Giotto and Hime.

"Ah, Giotto! I need to talk to you!"

But Giotto who heard Ugetsu's voice grab Hime's hand immediately and run away. He tough Ugetsu want him to continue his work. In fact, Ugetsu didn't remember that before the telephone, he was walking in the mansion because G want him to find Giotto.

"Giotto!"

{0}

"I—I tough he'll find me," Giotto who just escaped from Ugetsu is take some of breath after run from an east side of Mansion to the west side of mansion, "why I can't get a rest?! I'm a boss and—"

"A—anooo Giotto-sama," he turned to behind him, and just realized that he still grab Hime's hand and release her hand immediately.

"I—I'm sorry hime," his face color was redder than G's hair. He never grab women's hand like that except Elena's hand. Himeko just nodded and her face was flushed, she bows her head, "it just—uhm… I need to escaped from the other and I didn't realize that I still grab your hand…"

"I—It's okay Primo-sama, how about goes to the kitchen? I can make you some food or cake…"

"That's a good ide—" he sense someone that walked at the corridor, and he pushed Hime to hide them from the person. G and Lavina.

"I don't need your help you know, I can find him alone..."

G is walking in the mansion with Lavina after his hand was treatened. They want to find Giotto as soon as possible and make him working his paperwork again even Lavina want him to give Giotto time to take some rest.

"But if you want to find him at this mansion alone, he can escaped from you. Maybe, he is hiding at near us,"—Giotto's heart racing very fast right now—, "and you didn't see him. I just want to help you…"

"Che, I didn't need your help…"

"You always make all things to become a problem, aren't you?" Giotto mentally just nods when he hears what Lavina said to G. When they passed from Giotto's hideout, Lavina looking at the window before realized something, "ah, can you follow me for a while G-san?"

"Huh?"

"Just follow me!" Lavina grab G's hand and dragged him with her. Giotto who look at them just shocked but relieved that G didn't found him who hides with—

"P—Primo-sama, please can you…" Giotto turn around and look at a red face of Himeko. Realize that their position can make a misconception from the other. Giotto release Hime's body and turned his body can't looking at the maid.

"Y—You said that you want to make me some food or cake? Can we—go now?"

"Y—Yes…"

{0}

"So, why you bring me to this place?"

G and Lavina was walking to the room that have only single white grand piano and some of chair. Even G, never knew why they must have this room when there's no one from Vongola who can play a piano.

"You must relaxed, you're too tensed and that's why you can't keep yourself calm down. How about hear for one song? I promise it isn't too long," open the grand piano and smile at G who just stand at the next her, "can you?"

"Okay… just for a moment…"

"Good, now sit at the chair and don't say anything until I finished the song okay?" He nodded and Lavina's finger is pressing the tuts and she play some of music that maybe can hear in all place in mansion.

'_Weird, it seems that I've heard this song before…'_

{Flash Back}

"He's the only survivors from that massacre, how about his family?"

"They all passed away—he didn't want to talk to the other people and always be alone…"

"He always closed his ears when he heard a loud voice at near him. Maybe that's the trauma…"

'_Just shut up your mouth…'_ a five years old boy who had a pale red hair is running at the corridor when he heard about that. He know that he's the only survivors and now he'll be alone without his family.

'_I hate all of the voice…'_ when he walked far from the other people and run out to the end of corridor, suddenly he heard the sound of piano that came from the door at the next him.

'_Shut up, shut up, shut up—'_ "SHUT UP!" the sound of piano stopped immediately when he scream at the corridor. He closed his ears didn't want to hear anything before the window upper him is open.

"Hey, are you alright?"

…

He look at upper him and find a silver hair girl that peek from the window. She open the door and sit at the next him who just hug his legs.

"You closed your ears, why?"

"I hate that sound…"

"The piano?" he nodded before release his hand from his ears, "sorry, I didn't mean to bother you…"

…

"Ah, you're a new boy that just come to this orphanage yesterday right? I'm sorry for your lost…"

"Don't force yourself to say that word, I don't need a pity…"

"My parent is also dead when I'm still one year old. I can't remember about them but I already have a new family at this orphanage! And you're my new family for today," he look at his green eyes and the smile at her face, "don't be sad, at this place, it's not only you who lost a family…"

"But, when I see them—I can't do anything and just hiding. I can't do anything to fight back…"

"That's not your fault, your parent want you to safe and even you can fight back, they didn't want you to hurt that's why they protect you with their life…" suddenly, she stand up and want to walking back to the room.

"Hey…" she turn around and look at the boy, "can I hear… that sound again…?"

{0}

"…y…Hey," when he snapped himself from the daydream, the one that he look is Lavina who just smile at him, "it's boring for you isn't it?"

…

"N—No, I just, thinking about something. Are you finished yet?"

"Yes, I think Primo is having enough time to take a rest," Lavina is smiling and walking outside the room with G who just grumble about something that she can't hear, "so, we must find him before the paperwork was increase and you must force him again to finished it."

"That his fault, I already say that he must finished his job quickly so he can take a rest, but he never hear me…"

"That's primo for you right?"

"Shut up," Lavina just giggle when he heard that, "now, where is he?"

"G, are you already find primo? I need to talk to him…" G and Lavina look at Ugetsu who just enter the corridor in the rush, "it's important…"

"Why? Another problem from enemy? Or it's Daemon and Alaude's mission again?"

"N—No, I need to go to Japan today. I want to meet my cousin…"

{0}

At the town named Namimori in Japan, a platinum hair man is wake up at the dark room. He looking around and realize that his hand was tied up at the chair. He also realize that his Vongola Ring and his handcuff is missing. Muttered something about herbivore and the mission.

"Ah, you finally awake aren't you?"

A girl voice that came from behind him is the only sound that he can heard until now. Even he didn't look at the girl, he already know who's she.

"I never know that an arrogant Cloud Guardian of Vongola's weakness is an alcohol," she smirk when she feel a deathglare from Alaude, "I just add some sake and you already get unconscious. How sweet isn't it~?"

"Shut up herbivore…"

"Now-now, you can't talk something like that you know?"

"Untie me now or I'll arrest you to the death," Alaude look at a black hair women who just walking to in front of him and smile with her steel eyes, "Hibari Sakura…"

{To be Continue}

Really, I need to have a beta to check this story T.T

Phew, chapter two of Love for Him. G ever met Lavina when they still five years old kid? Their story will be revealed from now, one by one until the end of their story. Is it happy ending or not?

.

Another OC's who maybe will be the pairing of Vongola Guardian. Yamamoto Rei and… Hibari Sakura?

.

Thanks for _aikosensei_ who already review, follow, and fave this story, also _Nanael107 _who follow the story :) hope you can enjoying this chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Love for Him**

.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Main Pairing : GxLavina (Yes~ You didn't wrong to read it~ XD Lavina, Hayato's Mom)

Major Pairing : GiottoxOC | AlaudexOC | UgetsuxOC | LampoxOC | DaemonxElena |

Warning : Twisted Universe, OOC, bad grammar, OC, Hope not Mary Sue~

KHR © Amano Akira-sama

.

G is the last person in their mind who think about a romantic life. But when he meet a silver hair women at the accident, can he prove that he also think about his romantic life like the other?

.

Marry Me?

.

"This is...delicious!"

Giotto who walked with Hime to the Kitchen is eating a cake that made for him from Hime. Look at her boss who just enjoy her cake, she just smile at her childish boss in front of her.

"Glad if you like it primo…"

"I hope I can eat your cake everyday at my life," not recognize about his word that made Himeko blushed, he just continue eat the cake. When she want to talk again, the door behind them was opened and G was come with Lavina and Ugetsu. Didn't recognized them, Giotto just continue to eat his cake.

When Himeko want to tell Giotto if G and Ugetsu find him, but G just tapped her shoulder and poke Giotto's back.

"Hm?" Giotto turned back and look at the pissed G, giggling Lavina, and smiled Ugetsu oh also nervous Himeko. Stunned with the situation, Giotto want to escaped again before G grab his collar, "I—I'll do my job five more minutes G, I promise…"

"You can do that later, Ugetsu want to talk to you. You mustn't escaped from him," G glared at his boss who just gulped and look at Ugetsu. Even without using his hyper intuition, he knew that it isn't a good news.

"Sorry boss, but I must going to Japan. I'll be back as soon as possible…"

{0}

"Should I release you now?"

Humming, a long black hair women who used an indigo kimono just looking at Alaude. Hibari Sakura is the candidate boss of one of the most powerful Yakuza at Japan. And of course she know Alaude who's the one of powerful Vigilante Group Vongola Guardian.

"Release me now or you'll regret it…"

"Now-now, I just want to talk with you, you know?" pouted, she look at him, "and even I released you now, I know that you'll still arrest me to the death. So, let me talk to you before I released you."

"I don't want to talk with the herbivore like you…"

"But you can't do anything right now~" Sakura just smile before something is fly near her shoulder. A yellow little bird that end at Alaude's shoulder, "I think my bird like you Alaude, it's so rare because she didn't like a crowd just like you."

"I don't care…" without she knew, Alaude was trying to release himself, "don't you think that you can hold me up with this rope?"

"No, I know that you can release yourself anytime," give an innocent face, she walked near Alaude and smile, hold his chin, "but, can you give me a second to say something before you go?"

"No."

"My bird is a special one," ignoring his rejected, she turn back and continue talking, "she can detected someone that can help me with my problem. And I think you're the only one who can solve my problem."

"What."

"I want to marry with you…"

{0}

"You shouldn't take me to home you know, I can go back myself," Lavina who just walking to outside the mansion look at G next her. She want to go back because she didn't have a seriously injury and the kids is stay in here until an orphanage was repaired.

"Che, the situation isn't safe to you to go back alone. And Giotto want me to go with you, so don't protest it," G just grumble and took a car key. Lavina nodded and look at the sport car in front of her.

"Do you have a bicycle or motorcycle?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, I live at the poor area, I don't want them to look at this expensive car. They hate a rich people you know," G just stare at Lavina before sighed and walking to the garage.

"Wait for a second…"

Lavina nodded and look at the forest around her. When she want to sit at the stair, she look at two people whose walked to the mansion. A pale blonde hair women, and a blue hair man with a melon style.

"Oya, who's the pretty lady who just stand in here?"

"Eh? Ah, are you one of the people that Giotto said who survived at the accident?" the pale blonde hair look at Lavina who just nodded. She know that they're Vongola People, and the blue hair man is Daemon Spade, the mist guardian of Vongola and his girlfriend Elena.

"My name is Lavina Gokudera, it's nice to meet you miss Elena, mister Spade."

"Why are you alone in here? Didn't Giotto and the other want you to take a bit rest in here?" Elena look at around them but didn't find someone with her, "Giotto didn't kick you out the mansion right?" Elena was almost explode even she just thinking about that.

"No-no of course, I just wait someone who want to take me to my home," when Spade and Elena want to ask who, G come with one of motorcycle and stop in front of them.

"Oi, is this okay with you?" G open his helm and look at Lavina who just nodded, and Elena and Spade who just stunned, "why you two just stand at here? Giotto was waiting for you, you know?"

"Nfufufu~ never knew that this time has come to G's li—"

"Okay, we'll leaving you two now. Enjoy your time okay~?" Elena clap Spade's mouth and dragged him with a confused G and Lavina because of their attitude. They look each other before G give Lavina one of the helm.

"C'mon, they just act weird but I can asked them about it," even it caused more paperwork to Giotto because of the destroyed at the mansion because of their (G and Spade) fight later. Lavina just nodded and sit behind him, and G started the motorcycle going outside the mansion.

{0}

"I don't like your joke herbivore, I don't want to marry someone, especially a herbivore like you," Alaude, of course he rejected what she said to him. Marrying her? Even at his dream, he never want to do that. Sakura just stare at Alaude and sighed. In fact, she know that Alaude will rejected her request.

"Just for a fake wedding, I don't want to lead this group and the only way to do that is I must marrying to someone with a higger status than this group," crossed her arms and look at Alaude who just stare at her. Okay, glad that he want to heard about her problem, "Vongola, even that isn't a Mafia Famiglia, but have a fame until Namimori. And if I marry you, and get out from this place, I never bother you again. Just, help me to get out from here please~"

"No."

"Aw, why?!"

"Why must I?"

"Because you'll never love me, and I shouldn't go with you~ and for your information, actually I also hate you Mr. Cloud Man~" smile like she never talk something with a 'hate' word. Alaude stand from the chair and turned away from her, "I take that 'no' for the request."

"Hn," and he opened the door, walked away from the room leaving Sakura alone at the room.

"I'll make you accept my request Alaude, just wait for that!"

{0}

"You...live in this area?"

G who just stop the motorcycle, look at the area around them. It's a dirty area, with many people at this area live at the street. It took 5 hour from Vongola Mansion and two hours from the Vongola's Teritorry. It so different from before, like the different world.

"Yes, ah and thank you for the assist when I go to the grocery first," at both of her hand, she had some of plastic bag full of the food, "you can leave me in here, give my thanks tou primo can you?"

...

"I'll help you, it's almost midnight and you can't grab all of this plastic bag yourself," sighed, G took away Lavina's Plastic Bag, and that made Lavina a bit shock, "where's your house?"

"Ah, at there..." She walking to the one of the house at this area, "sorry, it's not a nice place. Most of the people didn't have a money even to buy a food. Because this is just a side country, and because of mafia who govern this town, they take all of their money..."

"Why you didn't leave this place? With your piano skill, I know that you can get enough money to move away from this town..."

"This is my childhood place, and I don't want to leave this place with this situation," G just look at Lavina, and again, he feel like he even look at her smile but he can't remember it. Look at some of children who tug G's shirt and show their hand, G just confused and Lavina is laughing before whisped G.

"Do you have a candy to them?"

"Ah," he checked his pants and took some of the candy and a biscuit before give them, "here, better to give that to you all than give that to Giotto or Lambo brat."

"Thank you!" And all of the children smile and turned around leave Lavina and G alone again.

"You have a soft side with a children, haven't you?"

"Shut up, I just have an experience to take care of the childish people," grumble about how childish a man named Lampo and Primo, Lavina just laughing and point at an old house in front of them.

"Okay, this is my house, thank you signor G," bowed her head, she take all of plastic bag at G's hand, "want to have some coffee?"

"No, I want to go back to the mansion before Giotto leave his room again..."

"Okay, and... Can I going to Vongola Mansion again to check the kids?"

"Of course, you must check your body to, that's what Knuckle say right?" Lavina nodded and wave her hand when G turned back to the motorcycle and going back to the mansion.

'_Why I feel so familiar with this place...?_'

...

'_Weird..._'

{0}

Like G's prediction, now Giotto is sneaking out from his office and look around. At the mansion, only Spade and Elena who still stay at the place but they also didn't want him to leave the work and Spade just torture him with his illusion when he know that Giotto didn't want to work.

"I'm the boss in here, and I can get my rest anytime that I want," Giotto look at the dark corridor and walking slowly without a sound. He want to reach his room and locked the door from inside.

"Primo, what are you doing in here at the midnight?" Shocked with the voice, and he turned to see Himeko who want to tapped his shoulder.

"Y-you made me surprised Hime-chan, I'm the one who want to asked you same question..."

"A-Ah I'm sorry primo, at first I want to go to the maid kitchen to get some of water, but when I'm walking to the infirmary, I realized that the children is awake."

"Eh? I'll take a look at them, can you show me Hime-chan?" Hime is nodding and walking next Giotto until the infirmary. They didn't talk to much at the way to the infirmary.

"Here," Himeko opened the door, and one of the children at the place, an albino hair with a purple eyes just stare at the cell, "hey, I come again with my boss..."

The children turned and look at Giotto before smile that remember Giotto with Spade's smile.

"You're sir Giotto! Thank you for saving me, and my friend and miss Lavina!"

"It's okay, is it your injured was healed?"

"Yes, but my friends is not yet," look at the green long hair male, and a pink long hair women at the bed, "where is miss Lavina?"

"She's come back to her house with G, tomorrow she'll come in again," even Lavina didn't say anything about that, he can see that she care with the children and she'll come back again no matter what, "can I know your name?"

.

.

.

"Byakuran, it's only Byakuran."

{To be Continue}

Can you see what I can do with the child? And I think the other children, you already know who are they :3

And I tought, except GxLavina, I like how to write the relationship between AlaudexSakura xD she's an agressive one xD

.

Thanks for _Urara S.H_ that can review this story, even I didn't know why she (or he) didn't review at indonesian version xD

.

Sorry for the grammar that can't improved u.u; here's short biography about an OCs :3

.

**Sawada Himeko**

**Age :** 20 years old

**Appearance :** short (until her shoulder) brown hair and a pale skin with a big brown eyes.

**Personality :** Shy, Clumsy, quick getting nervous, good at cooking.

**Status :** Maid at Vongola Mansion

**Family :** Sawada Nana (Twin Sister)

.

**Hibari Sakura**

**Age :** 22 Years Old

**Appearance : **long raven hair with a grey eyes and a pale brown skin.

**Personality :** Yandere :/ happy go lucky people, always hide her secret.

**Status :** Candidate Boss of Yakuza Group.

**Family :** -Secret-


End file.
